


Romana and the Swimming Pool

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirty, Gallifrey, Holiday, implied sex, nudity reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: Romana, Leela and Narvin go to a leisure resort
Relationships: Leela (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who), Leela/Narvin/Romana II, Leela/Romana II, Narvin/Romana II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Romana and the Swimming Pool

Romana wasn’t entirely certain why all three of them had to be at this resort. Not that she was complaining of course, it was nice to have a holiday, or at least something similar to a holiday, it was just that Romana didn’t understand why the President and the Coordinator of the CIA also had to be here as well as an official representative of the planet.

It was what the Halgon delegates had ordered though as part of their conditions. The head of state and the head of general intelligence should accompany the Gallifreyan representative to the resort and play a part in the negotiations. Why they had ordered that they do this Romana had no idea but she wasn’t complaining; wandering about a sunny resort in her favourite sundress was far preferable to whatever situation she would be dealing with at the moment back at home.

Narvin clearly didn’t think the same though. He’d not gotten out of his CIA robes since they’d arrived, despite the fact that they had been asked to dress casual. He grumpily sat in the corner of the garden, writing in his notebook about rassilon knows what whilst Romana relaxed in a comfy chair by the fountain, speeding her way through a crossword book.

Leela meanwhile, well it would be an understatement to say she loved it here. Since arriving this morning she’d already run around the grounds three times and explored every nook and cranny of the building. Right now she was in the pool, swimming back towards the garden for the sixth time.

She actually gets out of the pool this time though. Leela shakes her wet hair the same way a dog might and then jogs over to the fountain. “Romana the water is lovely!”

“I can tell.” Romana remarks. “Enjoying yourself are you?”

Leela nods, her face red from all the exercise. “It is wonderful here!” She sits herself down on the edge of the fountain and starts wringing her hair out into the water. “How long are we staying?”

Romana shrugs. “Anywhere between two days and a week.” She puts down her crossword book so she can look at Leela properly while they spoke. “The Halgons aren’t known for their good timing, we’ve come early just to make sure we don’t miss them.”

“Excellent!” Leela beams.

“Did I hear that right?” Narvin asks, looking up from his notebook for the first time all morning. “We might be here a week?!”

Romana nods. “I thought I told you.”

“You said we might be here ‘for a while’.” Narvin quotes her. “I thought you meant a few hours.”

“Oh no.” Romana shakes her head. “We’ll be spending at least two nights here. Eight or nine at most.”

Narvin breathes out in frustration. “If I had known that I wouldn’t have come.”

“You wouldn’t have had a choice either way.” Romana shrugs. “So can you at least now try and enjoy yourself? This is an opportunity to relax for a while, why not take advantage of that?”

“Because I do not ‘relax’.” Narvin puts the last word in air quotations.

“Oh come on Narvin.” Leela grins at him. “I am sure even you have relaxed at some point in your life.”

“No.” Narvin concisely argues.

“Pft, unlikely.” Romana scoffs. “Everyone relaxes, even you.”

“Hm, I would beg to differ.” Narvin picks up his pen again and carries on writing.

Leela rolls her eyes and looks at Romana. “He is impossible.”

“I know.” Romana agrees, not bothering that he could hear them. “It’s almost as if he’s allergic to fun.”

“That is ok.” Leela nods. “We can just have fun without him.” She stands back up and grabs Romana by the wrist, tugging at her. “Come on, we can go swimming together.”

Romana laughs and pulls away from Leela’s grip. “Leela I can’t. I have no swimwear.”

“Neither do I!” Leela complains. “You do not see me moaning. Come on!”

Romana shakes her head in disbelief. “Leela, your… animal skins, are waterproof. You don’t need a swimsuit. This dress,” Romana gestures at her thin grey and red dress, “is not at all waterproof.”

“So? You can just get changed if you are too wet.” Leela smirks. “Or you could take it off before you go in.”

“Leela!” Romana gasps. In the corner of her eye Romana notices Narvin looking up curiously at Leela’s remark.

“What?” Leela asks innocently.

“Don’t be so… crude.”

Leela rolls her eyes. “Fine. But come on, I want to go swimming with you.”

“I can’t.” Romana repeats. “My dress will get wet.”

Leela sighs. “Who will care? You have other dresses you can wear while it dries.”

“I will care.” Romana persists.

Leela grabs Romana’s wrist again. “Oh come on Romana, I thought Narvin was the boring one, not you.”

“Leela no.”

“Why?!”

“Because.”

“Because what?”

“Because I can’t swim.” Romana snaps.

Leela drops Romana’s wrist. “You… cannot swim?”

“What?!” Narvin asks from over in his chair. “How can you not swim?”

Romana hangs her head, hoping to hide her embarrassment, and shrugs. “I just never learnt is all.”

“Knowing how to swim is a mandatory skill you need to join the CIA.” Narvin tells Romana. “It’s the easiest thing in the worlds to learn, how can you not know how?”

“I thought everyone could swim.” Leela says, still shocked. “That was how it was in my tribe. We were just brought up knowing how, the same way we were brought up to walk on two feet.”

“Well that’s all very well and good but I didn’t grow up in a forest.” Romana remarks. “It’s not a skill I ever thought I’d need.”

“Well then.” Leela says. “This is a surprise to me.”

“And me.” Narvin remarks. “Seriously Romana, all Time Lords know how to swim. There was a pool in the academy. Did you seriously never go in it?”

“Of course not.” Romana sniffs. “I was never going to share a pool with the other students at the prydonian academy, I didn’t want their germs.”

“Romana you are impossible.” Leela rolls her eyes.

“For once I agree with Leela.” Narvin says. “That is incredibly silly.”

“I did paddle in the shallow end once.” Romana admits. “That counts.”

“No it does not.” Both Leela and Narvin say at the same time. They look at each other in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

“It does!” Romana insists.

“How deep is the shallow end?” Leela asks, looking back at Romana.

“Quite deep.” Romana lies.

“About three foot.” Narvin tells Leela. “It would come up to just below your ribcage.”

“Which is around here on me!” Romana taps the top of her chest.

“Weren’t you taller in your last body though?” Narvin asks.

“I- well, yes. A bit.” Romana sighs. “Does it matter?”

“Yes.” Leela nods. “Everyone should know how to swim. Come on, I will teach you.”

“What?!”

“Come into the pool with me.” Leela explains. “I will teach you to swim. Narvin can help too, if he is feeling brave enough.” Leela winks at Narvin.

“I… brave enough?” Narvin stammers. “Leela why would I be scared?”

“Because you are scared of fun.” Leela tells him. “So, do you want to help me teach Romana or not?”

“I haven’t actually agreed to this yet.” Romana reminds Leela.

“Shush, I am talking to Narvin.” Leela ignores her. “So Narvin?”

Narvin sighs. “No Leela, I am not going to go swimming just to teach Romana. I’ll watch you teach her though.”

“Narvin that is silly.” Leela rolls her eyes. “But fine. Come on Romana. I need to teach you how to swim.”

“I still haven’t agreed to th- Leela!” Leela interrupts her sentence by yanking at Romana’s arm, pulling her out of the chair.

“Come on Romna.” Leela laughs. She pushes her forwards, sending her tumbling towards the pool.

Romana screams as she falls into the water. This pool had no deep end so she was dumped right into the five and a half foot deep pool.

Romana thrashes about underwater, trying to find her footing but losing it immediately every time. She tries to grab onto something, anything, but only winds up scraping her knuckles against the sides of the pool. “Help!” She cries out, only bubbles coming out of her mouth.

A second splash causes the water to move even faster around Romana. About a second later though she feels a hand grip her own and pull her to the surface.

Romana takes a deep breath as her head breaks through the water. Leela puts an arm around Romana’s torso to keep her afloat and giggles at her. “You really can not swim can you?”

“That is what I told you!” Romana splutters. “Did you think I was wrong?”

“I just thought maybe you would know how to do it on instinct.” Leela remarks.

“I’m afraid not Leela.” Narvin says, walking over to the pool with a smirk on his face. “Throw a Time Lord in a body of water and they sink like a stone.”

Leela rolls her eyes. “Time Lords are useless. Come on Romana, hang on the side and I will show you what to do.”

Leela helps Romana over to the edge of the pool where she grabs hold of the edge, using it to keep herself afloat. It was a very odd feeling, almost like being weightless. She was almost tempted to let go of the side of the pool just to see if she floated up into the air.

She doesn’t though, because that would be silly.

Another thing Romana becomes very aware of is her clothes. Under the water they were billowing out below her like some kind of fancy tail. Above the water though, the wet fabric stuck to her skin and it wasn’t very flattering.

Leela raises an eyebrow at Romana, eyeing her up playfully. “Would you mind floating up about an inch or two?”

“No!” Romana gasps.

Leela pouts. “Rude.”

“I don’t want you staring at me.” Romana says, embarrassed.

“That’s not what you said last night.” Leela smirks.

Romana blushes so hard she feels her whole face warm up. Narvin looks at them in horror.

“And what does that mean?!”

“None of your business.” Romana mutters.

“You would find out if you visited me more often.” Leela says to Narvin.

“I- what now?”

Leela smirks and swims over to Narvin, resting her arms on the edge of the pool. “You never visit me. Why is that?”

“I- I’m a very busy person.” Narvin stammers.

“So is Romana and she has no trouble coming to see me.” Leela points out. “You know it would be more fun if you joined in.”

Romana chokes on her own breath. Leela just grins.

“What does that even mean?” Narvin asks.

“Find out.” Leela shrugs. “For now though, I think you should join us in the pool. It is not fair that you are left out.”

“Uh, no thank you.” Narvin holds up a hand as a polite refusal. “I don’t want to get wet.”

“Oh come on.” Leela insists. “It will be easier to teach Romana how to swim if she has two teachers.”

Romana (somehow) blushes even harder at the reminder of why she was in the pool.

“No.” Narvin refuses again.

Leela rolls her eyes. “Fine. We will do this the hard way then.”

“And what’s that then?”

Narvin’s answer comes in the form of Leela’s fist grabbing a hold of the front of his robes. He tries to resist but Leela is naturally far stronger than him, so he can only scream as he’s yanked forwards and pulled into the pool.

Romana can’t help but laugh as Narvin lands in the water, creating a massive splash. His head pops up out of the water with a very annoyed expression plastered on it. “Leela!” He exclaims.

“Narvin!” She laughs. “I bet you can’t catch me!” She starts swimming away from him, towards the other side of the pool. Narvin glares after her, clearly torn between chasing her and maintaining his dignity.

Romana, unable to control her giggles, gestures for Narvin to follow her. “Go on.”

Narvin sighs, his face still looking annoyed. “Fine.”

He takes off and starts swimming. Romana is astonished at how fast he is, he catches up with Leela in no time and overtakes her easily. He reaches the other end of the pool and then starts swimming back, passing Leela on the way back.

“Narvin!” Romana exclaims. “How did you-”

Narvin slows down and floats over to Romana. “CIA training remember? It’s mandatory for all agents to be expert swimmers.”

“That’s incredible.”

“That’s cheating!” Leela huffs as she returns to the pair. “If I knew you had special training then I would not have raced you.”

“And what are you going to do about it?” Narvin remarks.

Leela grins. “I’ll do whatever I like about it.”

“Oh get a room.” Romana remarks.

“We have a pool, is that not enough?”

“No because I am also in the pool.” Romana points out.

“Yes,” Leela smiles provocatively, “yes you are.”

Romana had never felt so flustered in her life. “And, uh, well what exactly do you mean by that?”

“Come here and I’ll tell you.” Leela looks over at Narvin, grinning. “Both of you.”

Narvin and Romana share a look at each other, both blushing more than either thought was possible, and move around the pool towards Leela. Needless to say the trio didn’t leave the pool for quite a while after that.


End file.
